Equinox: The Unusual Lantern
by hellzome25
Summary: You know... I don't know how I died. All I know is that I ended up in this hero filled world after waking up in a grey place. Maybe I shouldn't have grabbed both rings... A/N: I gender swapped Superboy, so have fun! I've got lemons planned down the road. Sorry about the bad summary.
1. Independence Day P1

A/N: Hello guys, er, how's it going? *nervously scratches head* Sorry about not updating my Ben 10 thing…. I'll get back to that in a bit, I was just hit by inspiration for this horrible little thing you are about to read. Well…. I know that some people are going to know about the white and black rings and yell at me…. just give it a chance, will ya?

12/12/18:Edit Well, hi again. Here's a tip on her powers for you all, in case there's some of you that have no idea. Look up the white lanterns and the black lanterns, I've taken some creative liberties on how they are in this story, but their powers are still the same...ish? I think I tweaked the black lantern power a bit. *shrugs* Well, just take a peek and don't take the backstory on them too seriously if you do look.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I'll reference in this story, just my character and his/her ridiculous power combo.

Grey….. Grey was all I could see for what seemed to be an eternity as I aimlessly wandered about the featureless landscape. I couldn't recall how I came to be here, a vague blur greeting me whenever I tried to remember. All I could do was just calmly wander about, just trying to see if there was any sort of exit.

After another eternity, I saw two lights…. well, not really, one bright white light and one extremely dark void from which no light could escape. A sense of curiosity overcame me, leading me towards the two objects. It took a shorter time than expected, but I finally did manage to get in between the strange things.

I stood in awe once their full forms were visible. The light held an impossibly bright creature, its eyes closed as it stayed curled up in the equally bright cocoon-like thing it was wrapped up in. The other creature in the darkness, barely illuminated by the sun-like entity across from it, looked more like a massive grim reaper, bones visible and solid darkness wrapping around it like a cloak.

It took a minute to gather the courage to speak, my voice oddly loud in the soundless monochromatic void. "Uh…. hello?"

In an instant both entities awoke, an eye opening on the bright one and the skeleton materializing a solid black scythe. I stood frozen in fear as they both stared down at me, seeming to be both confused and intrigued that I interrupted their sleep.

" _HMMMMM_ ….." The reaper entity grumbled, leaning over slightly to gain a better look at me.

" **WHAT'S THIS? HOW DID YOU GET HERE**?" The bright entity questioned, his voice sounding like many different voices speaking at once.

"I-I dunno…. can't remember…." I helplessly shrugged, shivering beneath the gazes of them both. "Maybe I died?" I suggested, knowing that nothing like this place existed on earth.

The reaper's head tilted. " _YOU DID_." His deep monotone voice echoing throughout the grey void. " _NORMALLY, SOULS OF THE DEAD DON'T ENTER HERE_."

I blinked. "Oh…."

The bright one blinked at my lack of reaction. " **YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE AFFECTED BY THE NEWS OF YOUR PASSING**."

I just shrugged. "Everything dies eventually, just hope I had a good run. Circle of life and all that jazz."

The reaper's head tilted again. " _WHAT IS YOUR NAME, STRANGE ONE?"_

"Cody…. I think? Can't really remember."

They both shared a look with each other, then turned back to me. " _YOU HAVE GAINED OUR INTEREST, CODY_." The reaper began.

" **ONE OF US WILL BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE, ALBEIT NOT IN THE WORLD YOU HAVE COME FROM**." The bright one informed. " **IT WOULD BE…. UNWISE TO DO SO AND CAUSE UNINTENTIONAL PROBLEMS FOR YOU**."

I nodded. "I get it. Men in black coming to dissect me and stuff."

" _YOU ONLY HAVE TO MAKE A CHOICE_ …." The reaper waved a hand, a black ring coming into existence and floating within reach of my left hand. " _BLACK_ …."The bright one blinked and a white ring blinked into existence within reach of my right hand. " **OR WHITE**." It finished, leaving me to examine both of them.

The white ring looked like it was made of silver had a strange glowing triangle and heavenly looking arch on its face. The black ring looked like it was made of black bone, the triangle and rectangles on its face glowing a sickly green.

"Hmm….." I hummed and slowly reached for the white one, stopped, then reached for the black one. I shook my head, then looked up at the both of them. "What happens… if I…." I grabbed the both of them, my left holding the black one and my right holding the other. "Do this!"

There was a moment of silence as time seemed to stop for me, a bright light and deep void bursting into existence in both of my hands, my left suddenly freezing and my right burning as the rings did something. "I immediately regret my decision!" I yelled in pain.

" _OH, I LIKE THIS ONE! QUITE AMUSING, DON'T YOU AGREE_?" The reaper chuckled, turning to the bright one.

" **INDEED. NO BEING HAS EVER TRIED TO CHOOSE BOTH.** " The bright one noted, looking down at me. " **THOUGH… SINCE YOU ARE THE FIRST ONE TO TRY TO TRICK US, I SUPPOSE WE'LL BE LENIENT IN YOUR PUNISHMENT, AFTER ALL WE SAID PICK ONE.** "

My body started to burn even worse than before, making me collapse as the cold from my left met up with the burning to make an unholy combination of pain. An eternity seemed to pass as the pain went on, a few wet cracks greeting my ears as the bones in my body shifted. Once the pain passed, I slowly got up from the grey floor, immediately noticing my now long grey hair.

"What the-!" I immediately stopped at the sound of a posh british sounding girl speaking, only to realize that said voice came from me. "Okay… this is weird." I blinked and looked down at my budding chest, grumbling a little at the tight grey bodysuit on my body, a white triangle with both the arch-thing above it and the rectangles below.

My hands seemed to have changed the most, my left forearm and hand turned in bulky obsidian-like skin and the sickly glowing triangle and rectangles on the back of it, the fingers pointed at the tips like claws. My right hand and forearm transformed into a heavenly looking crystalline appendage, the markings from the white ring glowing gently on the back of the hand.

I flexed the both of them experimentally, the both of them feeling slightly bulky, yet natural. With a sigh, I looked up at the both of them. "Alright… just two questions. What is up with my hands? and why am I a girl?"

The bright one looked down at me. " **A MORTAL NORMALLY CAN'T HAVE BOTH RINGS AS LIFE DESTROYS DEATH. THEY ARE PURE LIFE ENERGY AND PURE DEATH** **ENERGY RESPECTIVELY**." It explained. " **IT WOULDN'T DO FOR YOU TO PICK AN OPTION THAT WE HAVEN'T CONSIDERED FOR YOUR CHOICE TO BE USELESS**."

" _WE BOTH HAD TO WORK TOGETHER TO MAKE IT SO YOUR BODY CAN BALANCE BOTH ENERGIES, MERGING THE RINGS TO BOTH OF YOUR ARMS WAS THE ONLY WAY."_ The reaper nodded. " _WE'LL CALL IT THE BALANCE OPTION_."

 **"I JUST TURNED YOU INTO A GIRL BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO TRICK US**." The bright one informed. " **YOU NOW HAVE THE BODY OF A 14 YEAR OLD HUMAN FEMALE**."

"Alright…. fine. I can deal with this, at least it comes with powers." I sighed, accepting of my unbelievable situation. "So… where am I going?"

A portal opened up, revealing what appeared to be a strange library, with a few guys in even strange costumes. "Looks fun…. maybe…" I muttered, then turned to questioningly look back up at the duo. "Any details I should know before I go? Like, what can I do, or who are they?"

 **"YOU'LL HAVE TO LEARN AS YOU GO ALONG**." The bright one helpfully informed, its eye showing its amusement. " **JUST BE CAREFUL WITH THE BLACK ARM, SAVE IT FOR WHEN YOU GET….. UPSET AT AN OBSTACLE."**

The reaper gave the bright one a look, then turned back to look at me. " _KEEP IN MIND, NOTHING LIKE THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE. YOU ARE THE FIRST BEING TO HAVE BOTH THE WHITE RING AND THE BLACK RING AND BE ABLE TO USE THEM BOTH, WE HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE WHAT WILL HAPPEN."_ It spoke, stroking its skeletal chin. " _WE'LL BE WATCHING YOUR PROGRESS WITH GREAT INTEREST_."

"Oh….Alright… Not creepy at all." I sighed and strode over to the portal, giving the other side a look. The strange costumed men weren't moving at all, it seemed that time was stopped on the other side. "Well, here goes nothing. Thanks for the second chance at life!" I yelled before taking a step through the portal, finding myself in the odd library a few feet away from the now conversing men.

The guy in the red costume with a quiver full of red arrows seemed to be very pissed. "Oh, really?" He growled at the group of men, waving an arm at the window to his upper right, people with cameras taking pictures. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Man, why didn't I notice that 'till now?" I mumbled to myself, wondering how they didn't notice me in back, hardly trying to hide.

The man that looks like a gruff robin hood came closer to the angry guy. "Roy, you just need to be patient."

"I just need respect." Roy growled, turning around to look at the other guys in the chairs. "They're treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks, we deserve better than this." He told his friends angrily, causing them to look at eachother and back to him.

He seemed to just get angrier. "Really? You're playing their game? Why?!" His face scrunched up into a scowl. "Today was supposed to be the day. Step one to becoming full fledged members of the league!"

The guy in the yellow lightning bolt costume shrugged. "But…. I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?"

Roy seemed to be having none of it. "Except the Hall isn't the real HQ." He revealed, making his friends blink in shock. "It's just a trap for tourists and a pit stop to catching zeta beam teleporters to the real thing; An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

It was at this point the odd guy in the bat themed suit gave Robin Hood a glare that seemed like it would kill just about anyone. "I know, I know, but I thought we could give an exception?" Robin Hood tried to explain, making the bat guy to glare even harder… hell, he was even making me shake from the intensity of it from where I am standing. "Or not…"

The guy in the orange and green suit came up, giving Roy a stern glance. "You are not helping your cause here, son. Stand down."

Roy glared even harder at him. "Or what? You'll send me to my room? I'm not your son!" He looked back at Robin Hood. "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner. But…" He pulled his dumb hat off and threw it on the floor. "Not anymore." He then turned around and left, giving his friends one last angry look. "Guess they were right about you three. You're not ready."

Once he was out the door, it was then everyone noticed I was there. I was just staring where Roy went for a good minute before I realized that, panicking a little once that bat guy's haunting glare was targeted on me. "O-Oh, uh…. He-Hello? Don't kill me please, been here for… that guy's whole thing." I winced and nervously pointed a crystalline finger at the door. "Is this the place for superhero tryouts? I'm new to th-the-planet…."

It was then that my awkward first impression was interrupted by some alarms, a man in a red and blue suit appearing on the large screen. "Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at project CADMUS, it's on fire."

All of them seemed to forget about me for the moment, moving to the screen. "I've had my suspicions about CADMUS, this may be the perfect opportunity to-" The bat guy began, only to be interrupted by another alarm, a man in stereotypical magicians attire popping up on a smaller screen, talking about some magic man trying to use an amulet to block out the sun.

Apparently that took precedent over the fire at CADMUS, given that the men were on their way shortly after the message. The bat guy gave the rookies a glare and told them to stay put, then turned to me. "You. Stay with them, we'll talk when I get back." He grumbled, his glare almost making me pee myself.

"O-Okay. M-May I p-point out that you are the master of glaring." I stuttered, trying to compliment him, only getting that same scary look from him before he left.

Robin Hood nudged the green guy with a smirk. "Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?"

"Indeed."

Then all the men left, leaving me alone with the trio of boys. The yellow suited boy looked frustrated. "When we're ready? How are we supposed to be ready when they treat us like sidekicks?"

I came up to them with a small smirk. "No offence to any of you, but you guys do have the sidekick vibe. Except Chocolate Thunder over there, you look like you already have your own comic series." I pointed out, earning a confused look from the guy with the gills.

The yellow kid bristled at me. "And who are you to tell us that?"

"I'm just a g-girl trying to figure out her thing. Call me…..Equinox." I smirked at him, almost saying 'guy'. "Though, I really am new to this planet, so who the hell are you guys?"

The yellow guy smirked at me, then suddenly appeared next to me with an arm around my shoulder. "I'm Kid Flash." He introduced himself, running a hand through his hair.

"Aqualad." Chocolate Thunder calmly said, looking distrustful of me.

"I'm Robin." The caped kid informed me.

"Nice to meet you all. Now, your hero names are…. definitely sidekick material, except maybe Robin." I said with a shrug. "Just my unbiased opinion. Now, back to business… What the hell is project CADMUS? Since those guys won't let you do the big thing, might as well look into that, right?"

Aqualad nodded at me. "I'm curious as well."

Robin frowned, then smirked. "I dunno, but I can find out." He said as he approached the massive computer.

"Access Denied." The computer intoned once Robin pressed a few keys.

Robin snorted, his smirk getting wider. "Wanna bet?" He pressed a few more keys, making a file come up on screen and start doing some digital magic.

"Woah, how are you doing this?" Kid Flash asked in amazement.

Robin turned to glance at him. "Same system as the Batcave."

I snorted. "Sounds like a gay bar in Chicago."

Everyone turned to me in shock, Kid Flash then breaking down in laughter. "Hahaha! C-Can we keep her? Hahaha!" He snickered, making me smile in his direction. "I like you already!"

Aqualad had a small smile on his face. "Just don't let Batman hear you say that."

Robin seemed to be trying to hold in his snickers. "He probably will. There's probably countless cameras in this room." He then pressed another key, the computer granting him access. "Let's see…. Project CADMUS, genetics lab, here in D.C. Huh, that's all there is." He looked back at us with a smile. "But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

Aqualad looked thoughtful. "Solve their case before they do…. it would be poetic justice."

Robin chuckled. "Hey, they're all about justice."

I waved my crystalline hand, gaining their attention. "Alright, this means we're forming a super team, right?" I asked, smiling a little in excitement. I felt a little nervous, scratching my other arm and causing some light sparks from the contact. "I, uh, don't really have any experience on the superhero business, so don't expect me to be too much help."

"What happened to staying put?" Aqualad asked, raising a brow.

Robin stepped forward. "For the blotting out the sun mission, not this."

"Yeah, since it's in the neighborhood I don't see how they should be that upset about us investigating." I put my two cents in. "Though maybe that Batman fellow might be royally pissed that we did, I have a feeling that it is his default expression in that suit." I shuddered. "It is kinda terrifying, to be honest."

Everyone snickered at me, Kid Flash looked a little excited, blurring about. "This means you three are going to CADMUS right? If so, I'm coming too."

Aqualad gave us each an appraising look. "And just like that, we're a team?"

Robin smirked. "We didn't come for a playdate."

And with that all four of us left the building, eventually stopping in an alleyway by the burning building. The two scientists in the windows near the top of the building were yelling before the explosion knocked them out of it, Kid Flash zooming into action, catching the men and throwing them up on the roof, only for himself to fall and catch the window to stop from splattering onto the concrete.

I snickered at the sight. "Totally a sidekick." I then looked down at my crystalline arms, trying to bring some power forth to help. As I was doing so, Robin dashed off, leaving me and Aqualad alone in the alley. "Man, they don't plan much, do they?"

Aqualad sighed. "It would appear so. What are you doing?" He curiously asked, gesturing to my arms.

I blushed a little. "Would you believe that I got my powers, like, under an hour ago and that I have zero idea what I'm doing?" I nervously asked. "I kinda got teleported into that hall place shortly after I got these." I informed him, waving my white arm.

Aqualad blinked in surprise. "You don't know how to use them, yet you still came along?"

"Yup."

Aqualad sighed again. "Just be careful. I'll watch your back when we're inside. Can you fly?"

I focused on my obsidian hand, trying activate anything. Something clicked, and a thin black aura emanated from the hand, slowly moving to enshroud me. Once it did, I steadily floated upwards, a feeling of emptiness permeating me as I used the power. "I would seem so…." I confirmed, my voice turning monotone. "Meet you inside…" I said, floating through the air and entering the window Robin and Kid Flash came through.

Aqualad joined us moments later, using some water to send the scientists back to the ground, he seemed a little annoyed at the three of us. "Thanks for the help."

My black aura was still active, so I just felt numb. "You had it covered." I emotionlessly said, looking down at my obsidian arm. "I'll see if there's anyone else…."

I walked out into the hallway and looked left, seeing an odd horned humanoid in the elevator, the doors closing shortly after I saw it. "Hmm… Interesting." I noted, then looked at my crystal arm, it shining despite the black arua grazing it. "Let's try this out…" I focused on the door and held out the shining arm, a white light coming out of it, curving backwards and merging with the black.

Shortly after the two energies mingled, turning my aura a simple grey, I felt… less numb to the world. With an imperceptible shiver, I got closer to the door and smashed my crystal fist into the metal, it peeling away like butter when I pulled it out of the doorway.

"Guys!" I called the trio of sidekicks.

They all came over, Robin seeming to recognize the kind of elevator and tapping something on his wrist, a holographic display popping up. "This is wrong." After a moment of reading something on the display, he shook his head. "Thought so, this is a high speed express elevator, it doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does that horned alien guy I saw." I informed, earning a look from Robin. "What? It had horns and some weird wisker-sideburns."

Robin poked his head into the elevator shaft. "It goes deep." He muttered, pulling out a grappling hook and firing it on the top of the shaft and zipping down. We all shared a look and followed suit, Aqualad and Kid Flash leaping onto the chord and sliding down, me floating down. It wasn't long until Robin ran out of chord, stopping us at a spot that said SL 26.

Robin activated the holographic display and started doing computer stuff, with me watching over his shoulder. "Bypassing security…." He informed us, little cartoon versions of him popping up over the bits he hacked into.

"You took the time to make cartoons of yourself to label the bits you hacked into? Awww, that's adorable." I teased him, ruffling his hair.

"S-Shut up! I don't see you hacking anything." Robin defended with a blush, making me giggle at him. The last cartoon Robin turned green, making him sigh in relief. "There we are, go." He nodded to me, letting me push the door open like it was made of playdough.

We entered a large room full of rolls of some material. "Welcome to project CADMUS…." Kid Flash announced, the ran off, his blur going down the hall..

"You moron." I grumbled, flying after him, the others following suit.

"Equinox, Kid, wait!" Aqualad yelled after us.

I barely heard him, seeing Kid Flash trip once he saw something around the corner. I almost slammed into the face of one the giant monster gorilla-things moving down the hall, Kid Flash managing to roll out of the way of the herd. A little stunned, I landed back with the group, watching as the herd continued on like nothing was happening, the cute little goblin things noticing us and their horns flashing a little.

"Well, nothing strange going on here. No siree…. Nothing odd about a pack of gorillaphants living in an underground facility." I noted in awe, watching as they went around a corner.

We all shared a look and continued exploring, with me keeping a tight hold on Kid Flash, just in case he tries to be stupid and run off again. We just kept going through hallway after hallway, eventually coming across a big door that Robin had to hack open, denying my offer to smash it down. When it opened we were all in awe at the countless bug creatures in tubes, electricity pouring out of them like they were born to do so, making my crystal arm itch a little as I approached a tube.

"Okay, I am officially whelmed." Robin finally said after a moment, approaching a nearby terminal.

"So that's how they kept all this a secret. They had these things to keep the whole place off the grid, the must be bred to produce all the power here." Kid Flash said, waving an arm at the Lightning Bugs.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth made a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth." Aqualad informed.

Robin looked up from the terminal. "And this Cadmus makes new races too. They call them Genomorphs. Woah, look at the stats on these things!" He gasped, the screen showing various types of the creatures here. "Super strength, telepathy, razor claws, these are living weapons!"

My crystal arm itched even more when I was near the terminal, I looked at it, then shrugged, placing my palm on the screen of it. The crystals on my hand moved, covering the screen for a moment and flashing once, detaching once it was over.

" **New life data acquired**." A voice echoed in my head, making me gasp a little and drop to my knees as new information appeared in my mind.

Robin helped me up, a little wary of my grey aura. "You alright?"

I waved him off. "Don't mind me. I just had a data dump for the first time, a little disorienting. Just did it on instinct…." I took a deep breath and let it out. "Just keep looking, I'll tell you all about it when we're out of here."

They all gave me concerned looks, then Robin went back to searching the database. "Well, it looks like they're making an army. Oh, and there's something else.. Project Kr… Ah, the file's triple encrypted, I can't-"

"Don't move!" A man in a golden mask-helmet came in, a shield thing on his arm as his G-Elves followed after him, a G-Gnome on his shoulder. He stopped after he noticed the three sidekicks, seeming to be shocked at their appearance here. "Wait… Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash? What are you three doing here?"

"I know you. You're Guardian, a hero." Aqualad looked a little confused behind his stoic mask.

"I do my best." Guardian nodded a little at the recognition.

Kid Flash frowned and stepped forward. "Then what are you doing here?"

Guardian placed his hands on his hips, not noticing that Robin was downloading something off the terminal. "I'm chief of security, and you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

I stepped out from behind Kid Flash and Aqualad, making Guardian raise a brow at me. "Hi, I'm Equinox. Us four were sent by the League to investigate the fire upstairs and, well, we found this whole place. We were in the area and the league's dealing with some crazy man trying to blot out the sun, kind of a no brainer who they'd send." I charismatically said, slyly giving the three a wink. "I must say, this is quite the operation you got here, I like it. Does everyone here get one of those cute things you have?" I ask pointing at the G-Gnome on his shoulder, it giving me a confused look.

Guardian seemed confused for a moment then gently smiled at me. "Well, yeah. Everyone who works here gets one, they work like telepathic radios, letting me know what is going on here. That's how I knew how to find you all, you four kept passing these by on your way here."

"That's kinda cool." I smiled charmingly at him. "Though there are a few concerns I have."

Robin gave me a thumbs up as he finished downloading the file.

"About half of these critters are quite dangerous, If I didn't know any better…. I'd say that CADMUS is trying to bioengineer an army." I shook my head. "You could be one step away from having an Umbrella Corp. situation, global extermination because one experiment got loose."

"An army..? I don't…" Guardian seemed stunned, realizing something as the G-Gnome on his shoulder had it's horns lit up. "Oh, my head…." He grabbed it with one hand for a moment, then glared at us. "Take them down hard! No mercy!" He commanded his G-Elves, the gangly humanoids snapping into action and lunging for us.

Robin threw down a smoke bomb and grappling hooked away, leaving the three of us down to deal with the small horde of monsters and one brainwashed hero. One G-Elf lunged for my face, only to have its head vaporized with one full force punch from my obsidian hand.

I saw that Kid Flash was having some trouble with his opponent, so I flew over to him, and threw the elf headfirst into the wall at the end of the room, it colliding with a sick crack and not getting up. With a quick thanks, he ran over to Aqualad to help him with his Guardian situation. The two remaining G-Elves warily approaching me after seeing what happened to their friends, hissing like snakes.

I gave them both an unamused look, confident I can take them down. "I don't know if you guys can understand me… Here's your last chance to run." I offered the exit to this confrontation, the two creatures sharing a look and running off, making me blink. "Okay? That worked?"

"Come on!" I heard Aqualad call and I flew in his direction, noticing that Guardian was knocked out. I found the trio in front of an elevator as Robin hacked away on his little device.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid Flash grouched.

"You weren't behind me?"

We all noticed the approaching horde of G-Elves coming down the hall, Aqualad and Kid Flash entering their ready stances in case we didn't have enough time for Robin to bypass the lock on the elevator. having an idea, I took a deep breath and took five steps in front of the two sidekicks, holding out my crystal arm.

I closed my eyes and focused on making a wall materialize, trying to **WILL** it into existence. I heard the sound of something meaty impacting something solid, making me open my eyes and smile triumphantly at the sight of the white wall of transparent light holding the G-Elves at bay, one of them angrily slamming its claws into the barrier.

"That looks like Green Lantern's….." Kid Flash trailed off in surprise.

"Yeah…" Robin agreed, the elevator door opening up a moment later. "Let's go!"

We all piled into the elevator, it going down once the door shut. Kid Flash and Aqualad seemed a little upset that Robin made it go down, deeper into the facility.

" Dude? Down? Out is up!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

Robin seemed to be unaffected. "Uh, excuse me, Project Kr? It's on sublevel 52."

"Sounds pretty important if you ask me." I chimed in.

Aqualad paced, rubbing his head. "This is out of control…." He turned around and gave us all a look. "Perhaps….Perhaps we should contact the league."

The elevator dinged, announcing our arrival to sublevel 52. The door opened up, both of my arms tingling at the sight of the fleshy walls of this floor. I was the first to be out of the elevator, taking a good look around. "This whole place is alive….. Be careful… _something_ alive is roaming inside the walls…It's big." I informed them, judging from the feelings in my arms.

"We are here anyway. And Equinox can be our heavy hitter." Kid Flash said with a small smile, following after me.

"Now… which way to Kr….?" Something made my crystal arm pulse, pulling me in a direction. "Guys? I think I can lead us there." I announced, floating up off the ground a few feet and slowly going down the hall that made my arm pulse with white energy.

I only had a moment before my whole world lit up with fire, the explosion knocking me to the ground, everything going dark…..

"...ey…..nox…..WAKE UP!"

I shot up, my head colliding with Kid Flash's nose with a crunch. There was a squeal of pain from the boy, I grumbled a little from my new headache as I got to my feet. The room was dark, my grey aura, apparently not shutting down when I was knocked out, being one of the only sources of light in here.

I rubbed my eyes with my hands and looked around. Kid Flash was now sporting a bleeding nose as he gave me a relieved look, Aqualad and Robin sharing his expression. I winced at the sudden twinge of pain from my cheek, my hand coming away with some blood once I touched it.

I blinked, my aura turning darker. "What hit me?"

Robin seemed to notice my change in mood. "That alien guy you described earlier. He showed up and shot you down with an explosive barrel."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, he's dying when I see him next. Where are we?"

"Project Kr's chamber, I think." Robin informed me. "We were worried about you for a moment there."

I shrugged. "He caught me off guard and I'm still learning, at least I know I'm durable when the Aura is on and off guard."

Kid Flash seemed to have wandered off. "Hey guys! Look at this!" He called us over, pressing a button on a console, lights now illuminating the room and revealing the pod in the center.

"Woah…." Robin said, surprised at the sight.

There was a young woman in the pod, a skintight white suit with a stylized 's' on her endowed chest being the only clothes on her. Her short black hair done up in a pixie cut, framing her elfin features attractively. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they put a amazoness-like model in the pod.

"Big K, little r, that's the atomic symbol for Krypton!" Kid Flash stated in shock, then turned towards us. "Clone?"

Aqualad turned to Robin, looking much more serious. "Robin. Hack."

"O-On it." He replied, doing his thing on the console.

"Man…. She's hot." I drooled, earning a look from Kid Flash. "What? She is!"

Robin finished hacking, reading the data out loud. "Project designation: Super Amazoness. Grown in... 16 weeks!?"

"Does it make me a pedo if I already want to be with her?" I raised a hand, earning unamused looks from both Robin and Aqualad.

"Nah. She looks very legal." Kid flash assured me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Robin continued. "Grown from the DNA of…. Superman and Wonder Woman." He looked up at us.

"Probably stolen." I guessed with a shrug, admiring the clone.

"No way they would approve of this." Aqualad stated.

"The solar suit lets her absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin continued reading.

"That… doesn't sound good. Can anyone explain to the new alien to the planet?" I asked, confused about the radiation details.

Robin looked at me. "It's how Superman can do what he does. Heat vision, flight, super strength, you name it."

"Sounds super cheap." I said with a shrug. "So the more radiation absorbed, the more powerful he gets? What's the weakness? Glowing rocks?"

Everyone stayed eerily quiet at my question, answering the question. "No. Way. Really? Pfft… Oh, no! Glowing rocks, my only weakness!" I dramatically fell to the floor, fake gasping. "If only it were thrown away!" I snickered, making the guys chuckle too.

"Heh, moving on. The three creatures in there ar-" Robin was interrupted by me.

I looked at the G-Gnomes in the tube, the data on them coming to the front of my mind. "Project 0001: G-Gnome. Telepathic simian. Can transmit and receive information from others of its kin from anywhere within a mile. Proven to overwrite thoughts and memories in human subjects, and control other Genome creatures." I shook my head. "Sorry, that data dump earlier was all about these critters. The G-Gnomes are force feeding her an education, it wouldn't do for the superweapon to be retarded"

They looked more concerned for me, seeing as I got closer to the pod and stared down the G-Gnomes within.

"They're making a slave out of Superman and Wonder Woman's…. daughter…." Kid Flash pieced together, looking a little sick.

I spoke up. "And It's a hot chick. So you _know_ she's going to be both the super weapon and pleasure toy." At their disgusted looks, I rolled my eyes. "What else would the men in charge do with a beautiful woman that's been brainwashed? Let her walk around?"

"Point taken." Robin agreed, his face a little green.

Aqualad looked done with this situation. "Now we contact the league." He told them, pressing his belt and making it light up. They all tried their own form of communication device, only for them all to fail. "No signal."

Kid Flash's face turned a shade white. "We're in too deep… literally."

"Well, we got three options." I spoke up staring at the woman inside. "One: We wait until I somehow learn all my tricks instantly. Two: We crack her out and pray she helps us…."

"What's three?" Kis Flash asked.

I gave him a serious look. "We die. Let's face it, we've all seen too much. The guys in charge will probably clone us and then kill us, making the clones take our places." I sighed. "I dunno about you all, but I'm with the second option."

They went quiet for a moment. After a good minute of thinking, Aqualad gave Robin a look. "Do it."

As Robin pressed a few keys on his device, I glanced back at them, taking a ready position in front of the pod, seeing that the G-Gnomes' horns started glowing. "Get to cover! I think her teachers are telling her that we're the bad guys. Whatever you three do…. DON'T. HELP. I doubt you three can handle her." I commanded, my aura turning on full force, it almost becoming solid in proparation.

The pod started to recede into the floor, releasing the unconscious woman.

"What are you gonna do?" Robin asked.

The woman's eyes opened, revealing her beautiful blue eyes.

I cracked my knuckles, the sound of crunching glass bringing her attention to me. "Teach her a lesson." I smirked, even as the woman came flying at me.


	2. Independence Day P2

A/N: Sup, guys. Just a little FYI here… I'm using the App on my tablet, so I don't think I can reply to the PMs I got from the you guys. I've tried, but it looks like nobody is receiving the replies? Meh, whatever, here's an answer for that one guy. (You know who you are.) I don't take requests. I am thinking of whipping up a Harry Potter story, maybe even a Legend of Korra one…. but I've already got this and Rose 10…*looks at notes* I guess that's all? Have fun reading this chapter….

Time seemed to be slowed down, my grey aura expanding a few feet from me like a thick smog, some of it staying close to me and shimmering like metal as it hugged my chest and arms. The angry clone in front of me appeared to move in slow motion as she flew through the air, an arm outstretched in my direction.

I dodged the amazoness' leap by side stepping her attack, her fist harmlessly passing where my head was. I chuckled as her fist embedded into the wall, making her growl in frustration and rip part of the wall apart with a violent pull of her fist.

Snickering at her beautiful face, I smiled widely at her. "Good mornin' sunshine! Those pesky alarms are annoying, right?" I said, only to duck under another leap. "You are just precious! Did those gremlins not teach you anything about combat yet?"

The amazoness looked absolutely livid, running at me and pulling back her right arm, throwing it forward in an attempt to hit my face. "Too Slow!" I announced, catching the outstretched fist in my crystalline hand with relative ease, a loud boom echoing throughout the lab from the force of the attack.

With a small, triumphant smirk, her other fist came up to meet my face. I flinched as it hit me, another thundurus crack sounding through the chamber. Oddly enough, I felt nothing from the blow, my head not even moving from the vicious left hook. I blinked with shock, along with everyone watching, even the clone seemed surprised.

I slowly smiled at the look of surprise on her face, her eyes wide open and mouth dropped open in shock. "You're gonna have to hit harder than that, Beautiful." I seductively said, raising a brow, only to give her a massive headbut to the chin, sending her flying backwards into the wall she punched. "Though, I am surprised that it didn't hurt…." I said with a shrug, then looked back to the stunned trio of sidekicks. "She's supposed to be strong, right?"

They were too stunned from me holding my own against her to say anything, making me chuckle and shake my head. "Whatever. Let's just see if I can tire her out." I smirked at them, the clone getting up with a grunt.

The clone growled and made another go for me, uselessly hammering into my body, not doing any damage. This just seemed to make her mad, each of her attacks being nullified by my grey aura, pieces of the stuff solidifying before she can touch me.

I yawned, just standing as she tried to hit me, her blocked attacks gradually getting louder and louder as she kept swinging. "Hey, beautiful. How about you stop that, eh? The constant banging is getting annoying." I gently asked her. "Despite what your 'teachers' probably said, my friends and I are trying to free your booty from this place." I informed, the angry clone still trying to make contact with my face.

After another solid minute of her battering my aura, her breathing became ragged, her punches slowing down and losing strength. Another minute passed, the clone stopping in her assault, making me smirk. "So…. ya' done?" I asked, expectantly staring at the glaring clone, holding up a crystalline fist. At her tired grimace, I nonchalantly began, as if she wasn't trying (and failing) to kill me for three minutes. "Want to bail? See your parents? My friends and I can probably make that happen." I blinked. "Wait… How much do ya' know? I hope you don't have the mentality of a toddler…"

She took a deep breath, looking calmer than before, giving me a curious stare. "The Genomorphs have taught me much. I know how to read, write. I know the names of things."

Robin, still in a safe distance from her, asked his question. "Have they ever actually let you see the sky… o-or the sun?"

The clone shook her head. "Images implanted in my mind, but…. no, I haven't."

I smirked and placed my crystal hand on her shoulder. "Then let's bust outta here and look at the… I'm guessing it's night by now, so you can see the moon and the stars! Maybe go out for ice cream, too! Wouldn't ya like that?"

She seemed a little shocked, then gave me a small smile. "You are strange. I've been attacking you for the past couple of minutes and you've barely fought back."

My smirk grew a few inches. "I like to think I'm just optimistic. You got a name? I don't feel like calling you Clone or Kr."

She shook her head. "No, I do not. All I know is that I am the clone of both Wonder Woman and Superman's DNA."

I my smirk never left my lips as I giggled. "I hereby dub thee….. Rosalind. Rosa for short." I named her, waving my right hand back and forth like I was knighting her. "No last name yet, that's up to your parents."

The newly named Rosa gave me her first genuine smile. "Thank you."

I waved her off, blushing a little. "No problem. Now let's bust outta here, Rosa. These CADMUS guys are bad news."

She seemed somewhat hesitant. "But, CADMUS brought me to life. I live for CADMUS."

I sighed and gave her a meaningful look. "They probably gave you knowledge of what your parents do, right?" At her nod, I continued. "Would they approve of keeping you down in that pod and not being out there, doing the family business? Hell, I'd bet they'd want to meet you, gorgeous." I gave her a hug. "If not…. well, I'm here for you. Like hell I'm gonna abandon some confused girl."

Rosa awkwardly hugged me back. "This is the first time I've been hugged… I like it."

"Well, there's more where that came from." I released her. "What do you say? Want to join me and my friends to bust you outta here?"

She was quiet for a moment, looking between me and her pod, then nodded at me, looking determined. "Yeah, let's do it!"

The big door blocking the entrance to the door let out a large bang, a dent popping the metal a bit. We all shared looks, and I groaned, figuring that there quite possibly be an army of G-Elves and G-Trolls trying to bust down the solid steel door.

"Okay, everyone, get over here! We need to plan." I called the boys over, the three of them joining Rosa and I in an instant. "Now, I know we all probably can't handle a small army of genomorphs. I'm pretty sure I only won against Rosa since she had my full attention during the fight." I calmly explained, my grey aura receding a bit. "Pretty easy to deal with one opponent, not so much with a hundred."

"You really can't clear a path through them?" Kid Flash asked skeptically.

"I doubt it at the moment, I'm still learning my powers." I admitted with a shrug. "So… I think we need to trick the CADMUS guys."

Aqualad raised a brow at me. "How so?"

I scratched my head, giving Rosa a thoughtful glance. "We're going to need to trust the new girl. Rosa, you're going to have to knock us out and play along with the baddies for a bit."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Kid Flash yelled, making me roll my eyes at him.

Robin nodded, deep in thought. "They think we're handled and throw us in a cloning chamber, then Rosa comes to bust us out. Smart."

"What if she gets brainwashed by the G-Gnomes again?" Aqualad raised a good question.

"I won't." Rosa rumbled, a fire in her eyes. "I can hold out against them for a little bit, tested it once a while back when I had my…. defiant streak."

Kid Flash went to argue again, only for Rosa to punch him in the face, sending him flying a few feet backwards, landing on the ground with a pained groan. The remaining two sidekicks shared looks, then sighed in acceptance. Rosa swiftly dispatched them, making sure to leave some bruises on them.

She then turned to me. "How do you want it?"

Focusing a bit, my grey aura dissolving into nothing, I gave her a wide smile, knowing that she might have some reservations on taking me out. With a moment of thought, I closed my eyes in anticipation of the pain to come. "Make it look good, I think I…. might be able to heal?" Was all I said before I was hurled into the steel door, something in my back snapping painfully at the impact of unforgiving steel, my legs going numb.

"Well…. that's not good…" The vague thought entered my mind, only to be immediately be forgotten by the searing pain. I screamed out loud, slowly starting to blackout from the pain, a loud tearing noise coming from the steel door as Rosa slammed it open.

Guardian and some doctor guy were standing on the other side, small army of genome creatures alongside them. Rosa walked toward the doctor, the man smiling evilly at us, then nodding at her. "Good work."

Then I finally blacked out…..

 **3rd POV. With Doctor Desmond in his office, a few hours later.**

Desmond walked into the middle of the room, a few monitors lowering themselves from the ceiling to surround him. Each of the monitors turned on, showing the white silhouettes of some people. The doctor looked a little nervous as he took in the vague images of his mysterious benefators.

"Doctor Desmond, you require an audience with The Light?" A man's voice calmly asked, making the doctor shiver a little.

"Y-Yes, very sorry to disturb you at this late hour-" He began, only to be interrupted.

"Just make the report." A different voice told him, sounding very unamused.

"O-Of course!" Desmond cleared his throat, then began again. "W-Well we had a small fire here at project CADMUS. The origin of the incident is still unclear, but appears to have gained some… unwanted attention." He glared at nothing in particular as he came to this bit. "Three sidekicks… Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash breached security with a new hero, they found and released the weapon, the Super Amazoness. Of course, the clone is under our telepathic control and, as ordered, turned against her would be liberators." He smirked triumphantly as he recalled the battered and beaten bodies in the chamber. "The four are contained and we don't believe the League knows they're here." He paused for a moment, unsure to voice his question. "Uh….. What should I do with them? From her report, the new hero actually put up a good fight against the Super Amazoness."

There was a long pause from the people on the monitors, a woman's voice coming from the speakers this time. "Who is the new hero?" She curiously asked.

Desmond glared again. "I don't know. She calls herself Equinox." He then frowned as he recalled the odd effects the obsidian arm of her's did to the G-Elves touching it. "She looks human, if you don't look at her arms. The left is made of obsidian and the right appears to be clear quartz, the both of them seeming to be the sources of her powers." He grimaced as he brought up the footage of her fight in the G-Sprite chamber, the young lady turning a G-Elf's head into paste with one punch. "I don't think cloning is going to work with her."

One of the Silhouettes shifted, the woman speaking again. "Anything else of note about her?"

"W-Well, the weapon crippled her, severed her spine clean in two." He admitted with a proud smile. "Both of her arms started pulsing with an unknown energy when I had the genomorphs place her in a holding cell. The obsidian arm killed, then revived, the G-Elf that was in physical contact with the appendage."

"Wait… Revived? Really?" A man asked in disbelief.

"Yes, revived." Desmond confirmed. "Its heart stopped for approximately thirty seconds, entire body necrotizing in an instant, then reviving as a feral monstrosity and using an odd black energy. It took out six G-Elves remaining in the room with ease before the emergency locks came online and locked it in the cell with her." He recounted, shivering a little. "From the scans I could get from the cell, her spine regenerated completely after the incident. The oddest part of the scans I got was that she has no heart, but her blood flows despite this fact."

"Hmm…." Another voice hummed. "The Light could use her."

The woman spoke again. "Yes, see if you can't bring her into the fold. If not… maybe you can control her like the weapon."

"If those don't work, drug her with anything extremely addictive." A man added, chuckling a little at the idea. "She'll work for us then, heh."

"A-Alright, what should I do with the other three?"

"Clone them." One man said.

"Their substitutes will serve The Light. And only The Light." Another finished.

"And… the originals?" Desmond asked.

"Dispose of them. Leave no traces."

 **Back with Equinox. 1st POV. 1 hour later**.

"Time runs short…. You must awaken… You must awake NOW!" A voice echoed in the darkness, screaming at me at the end.

I awoke with a gasp, sitting up on the fleshy floor. Shaking my head, waking myself quickly, I realized that I am sitting on the floor of a cell, it's fleshy interior reminiscent of sublevel 52. With a groan, I shakilly got to my feet, some stiffness in my lower back. I stretched, my back popping loudly and feeling much better, making me smirk with the realization that my powers healed me while I was out.

There was a gurgling growl behind me, gaining my immediate attention. I turned around quickly and immediately regretted it, seeing the zombified genome creature by the locked door, currently gnawing on the pile of his recently killed brethren. He looked very haggard, his skin leathery and grey, sunken in like a mummy. One of his ears looked like it went through the meat grinder, pieces missing here and there, not a drop of blood dripping from any of the wounds I see. Both of his clawed hands are missing the skin, revealing the green and decaying muscle below, the tips of his finger bones chewed into sharp spikes.

I screamed, backing away from the undead genomorph. It snarled at the unexpected noise, it's head snapping toward me and revealing that he doesn't have any eyes anymore, only empty voids with a black smoke gently floating out both of them. For a long moment, I held my breath as I stared it down, it doing the same with me. It's head tilted at me, seeming to be expectant for something. It then shrugged and went back to eating the leg in its claws, not breaking eye contact with me as it ate, giving me the haunting view of the lipless mouth dripping blood and splattering meat around.

After a few moments of watching eachother, I calmed down, giving the abomination a curious look. "You're not gonna eat me?" I asked out loud, making the creature growl slightly, the sound coming across more like a confused whimper, his good ear lowering a little. "Okay?"

It then spat out the meat it was eating and dropped the leg, cautiously crawling closer to me, taking care not to scare me. I winced once it got close enough for the stench to be glaringly obvious, the creature stopping a foot away from me and tilting his head like an expectant puppy.

"Uh, good zombie?" I held out my right hand, making him wince and back away, growling at the offered appendage. When I put the arm back to my side, the zombie moved to my left, nuzzling my obsidian arm. "Oh, you like this arm, huh? Did it make you or somethin'?" I hummed, rubbing its pale head.

"You did." A voice confirmed suddenly, making the zombie and I's heads snap towards its source, the zombie's neck actually snapping out loud. "Quite a fascinating power."

The zombie growled at the small opening on the steel door, a man peering in with a slight sneer on his face. I stopped the zombie from lunging with a small pat of my hand, it snarling and drooling, the liquid caustic enough to melt a little of the fleshy floor. With a small wince from the acrid stench, I gave the man a brave look.

"I know, right?" I said with a smirk, pushing the zombie back to its food pile. "Did your super slave tell you about our fight?"

The man seemed unimpressed. "Yes, but I'm sure this cell can contain you. It's made to withstand Superman's strength."

I snorted. "Like I care. I'll be getting out of this place soon."

"Oh? How would you accomplish that?"

"A magician never tells her secrets…." I calmly informed, watching in disgust as the zombie cracked open one of the dead G-Elves' skulls, munching away at the pink mass within. "Ugh…"

The man watched the scene with a clinical detachment. "Very fascinating. Could you completely revive it if you tried?"

"Maybe?" I shrugged, pointedly not looking at the gluttonous zombie. "It's not like I know how to do much with what I got." I gave the doctor a glance, pointing my left arm in his direction, making him flinch back. "I just know that this one is the 'That's it, I'm done' arm."

"Er, s-sounds like an apt description." He stammered.

I smirked at his reaction, taking a few steps towards him. "Yup…. You know, I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Equinox, nice to meet you." I introduced myself with a theatrical bow.

The doctor seemed to be at a loss at my behaviour. "I'm Mark Desmond, Head of CADMUS. I am here to present you with an offer on behalf of The Light."

I blinked at the odd name of the obvious villain group, tilting my head in interest and narrowing my eyes at him. "I'm listening…."

"They wish for you to join them, and in return you will be regarded as a goddess among mortals with your powers." He explained, his smile bordering on manic.

I put a hand to my chin, putting on a show of me thinking about it. "Hmmm….. That does sound kinda awesome….Does that offer come with a country for me to rule over?" I asked with a smirk, leaning forward. "If so, I want the entirety of Japan. I need all the anime."

Desmond blinked in surprise. "U-Uh, I believe that can be negotiated."

I smiled widely at the man, giving the door a few knocks. "Great! Now lemme outta here!"

Desmond disappeared from the little window, a few beeps coming from the other side. In the next moment, the door opened. I exited, my zombie elf following behind me with another elf head in his arms, scooping out the grey matter with its claws and chewing noisily.

Desmond gave my friend a nervous glance and looked back to me, a G-Gnome on both of his shoulders. He paused for a moment, as if thinking something through, then pulled the spare G-Gnome off his left shoulder, holding it out towards me.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I calmly asked him, eyeing the adorable creature he's trying to give me. "I know that those can do mind control bullshitttery." I gave him a deadpan look, unamused at the offer. "They are cute though."

Desmond paled, still holding it out for me. "W-Well, you can use it as a method of communicating with the others in this facility." He explained. "I promise, there will be no mind control."

We both had a stare down, then I turned my gaze to the G-Gnome's eyes, the little thing shivering under my glare. After a minute, I nodded and placed the bugger on my shoulder, feeling like I sufficiently spooked it enough that it wouldn't even try. The Zombie and I followed him down the halls, passing by some genomorphs that were fixing some damage and patrolling about.

"So, what are we doing now?" I asked, cautiously keeping an eye on my new pet.

"I need to see if the Super Amazoness in back in her pod. You'll follow me and have a chat with The Light once I am done." He said with a shrug, a dark skinned woman in a lab coat coming up to us from a hallway. "Ah, Doctor Spence what's the progress on the G-Wyrm?"

The woman shivered a bit, the G-Gnome on her shoulder doing the same. "It is not responding to the G-Gnomes' telepathy and is still as hostile as ever." She informed. "It just keeps trying to break out of it's containment cell."

"What about its growth? It should be grown by now." He asked as we passed by a G-Troll.

Spence looked a little annoyed at the question. "The wyrm is still in its juvenile state and hasn't grown beyond 20 feet. You're the one that wanted the damn thing in the containment cell when it was capable of living without assistance." She deadpanned.

Desmond blinked at her tone, then gave her a death glare. "Fine, I'll admit it. My mistake. What about the G-Shell prototype?"

Spence brightened up at the mention of the creature. "That one actually turned out much better than the G-Wyrm, albeit it is very smart."

"How so?" He asked, curious.

Spence seemed a little hesitant. "It's nothing. Just that it is very curious of the machines around its pool."

"Oh, really?" He gave her a look, the G-Gnome's horns glowing as Spence's face went slack for a second before she smiled at him.

"It escaped its testing chamber once after it dismantled the keypad and got rid of the alarm. Looks like it loves to take apart and rebuild any of the machines it can get its pseudopods on." She giggled at the memory, smiling dumbly. "Maybe you should call it the G-Gremlin."

"Hmm... " Desmond hummed and waved her off. "I'll look into the matter. Get the cloning procedure ready for the new project SIDEKICK." He ordered. "Now."

"I'm gonna follow her, if you don't mind. That has to deal with my ex-friends right?" I asked, getting ready to follow Spence. "I wanna gloat over my newfound goddesshood." I explained with a smirk.

"You might be more sadistic than I took you for. Go ahead, take that abomination with you." He motioned toward my zombie friend, the thing just staring hungrily at the gnome on my shoulder and drooling. "Spence, take her there, then go prepare the procedure." He ordered and walked away.

With a two fingered salute, I followed Spence down a different hall, my zombie following behind me. Spence seemed to have recovered from the mind bending from earlier, awkwardly staying quiet around me and nervously keeping away from the zombie. After a silent stroll through the fleshy covered interior of sublevel 52, we got to the room, Spence putting a code into the keypad and letting me in. "They're just inside." Was all she said before walking away, picking up speed once she noticed that the zombie was staring.

I shrugged and entered the room, leaving the door open behind me. I immediately noticed that the trio of sidekicks were inside of pods suspended over a weird spherical device, Rosa standing before them and chatting with the trio. I smiled and approached Rosa, coming out of the darkness of the ominous lit room.

"Hey guys, how's the plan going?" I announced, waving at them.

Kid Flash saw the G-Gnome on my shoulder and groaned. "Oh, god… She's been brainwashed!"

I laughed and pulled the gnome off my shoulder, holding it in my arms like a cat. "Nah, It is too scared of me to try that." I informed, scratching under its chin.

"Then how are you walking around now without any trouble?" Aqualad calmly asked.

I smirked. "Looks like CADMUS' higher ups want me to join their club. I said yes." At the sudden glares my way, I winced. "Hey! I don't mean it!" I looked down at my gnome with a glare. "And if your horns light up….." I threatened pointing a finger at it with the unsaid threat, it shivering and nodding.

"Hey, what's that?" Rosa curiously asked, pointing towards something in the dark, my zombie walking into view.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a zombie I apparently made whilst unconscious." I shrugged and gave the creature a pat. "Kinda cute, if you look past the whole 'undead' thing."

"Z-Zombie?!" Kid Flash panicked at my nonchalant explanation, Robin giving me a slightly horrified look. Aqualad, the calm chocolate thunder, seemed to be taking what I'm saying as truth, giving me a small nod.

"Interesting power." Aqualad hummed.

I blushed a little, scratching the back of my head. "I know, right?"

Rosa stiffened, her face turning stony. "They're coming." She informed us, some anger bleeding into the calm tone of her voice. "A little ways off."

I clapped my hands together, grey sparks flying off from the gesture and gaining everyone's attention. "Alright! Here's the plan. This might sound all that good for you all, but it is the best I have." I quickly began. "You three are probably going to get hurt a little from this." I admitted with a small frown, making Kid Flash yell, only for Robin to tell him to shut up. "We have to put on a good show for these assholes, make it more surprising when Rosa over here pulls a spanish inquisition on them." I explained with a nervous chuckle.

"What's a-?" Rosa started to ask, only for me to continue.

"She leaves briefly, letting the main baddie, who is most likely going to come down here and start monologuing like the stereotypical villain he is, think he has won." I point towards the door. "Then Rosa comes barging in and bats them away like toys, freeing you guys, and then we bail."

Robin nodded. "It's not the best plan. But it is all we have…" He sighed, hanging his head. "Alright this better work."

Aqualad looked at my arms. "Do you think you can make another wall? Block the genomorphs that follow us?"

I looked down at them, flexing the bulky digits. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I gave him a silent nod, feeling nervous about what is about to happen. We spent the last few moments we had just waiting for Desmond to arrive.

"Are you done gloating?" Desmond asked once he came in the room, Guardian and Spence following close behind him.

I nodded and yawned, waving a hand at them. "Yeah, mocking them for trusting me is a lot more boring than I thought it would be." I grumbled a little, giving Kid Flash a fake glare. "And that guy just kept defending his fashion choices. Seriously, who needs that much yellow on his costume?!" I complained much to everyone's amusement, earning a few angry retorts from the yellow speedster.

"Makes sense. He looks like that yellow mouse in those 'Poke-man' games. No matter, activate the cloning process." Desmond admitted and motioned to Spence, the woman coming up to some of the controls.

Robin snorted, glaring at the man. "Pass, the Batcave is crowded enough."

Desmond then turned to Guardian. "And get the weapon back in it's pod!"

At the order, the gnome on my shoulder hopped onto Rosa's, horns glowing brightly and turning the clone's into a blank mask. Guardian walked her out of the room without a problem, only the briefest glance from Rosa as she left. Desmond and Spence shared a look and nodded, metallic arms moving up in the pods and stopping above their chests, seperating into four smaller arms tipped with needles and crackling with electricity.

"Oh, that's not good. Uh, Rosa, if you can hear me…. the plan starts now!" I muttered, hoping that the clone could hear me from this far away. Lifting up my right arm, I focused and gave a sharp whistle. "Go, Zombo! Knock them out!" I gave my zombie an order, erecting a white box made of barriers around the two doctors, a small opening for the creature.

"GRRREEEEEEHHHHH!" It growled and dove into the box, black smoke engulfing its form.

Desmond and Spence panicked and were quickly dealt with by my zombie, it begrudgingly following my order. I released the box and pointed my arm at the pods and, with a thought and a slight push of my WILL, a grey buzzsaw materialized and cut the them out. I cheered internally at the sight of them being freed without injury, happy that I didn't hurt them.

Once they were all out, Rosa finally walked in, looking a little bruised. "Guardian can really fight, just so you all know."

"You took him down, so that says you're better than him." I praised, earning a flush from the tall beauty.

Kid Flash dashed to me with an offended glare. "You really hate my outfit?"

I sighed. "Really? Now? This can wait until we get outta here."

Kid Flash went to argue, but was stopped by a look from Aqualad. "Fine…. But I won't forget about this!"

"I don't expect you too. You seem like the sort." I shrugged and started to run out and down the hall, everyone following behind me. "Let's hope that we can get out before the alarms go off!" I yelled back to them, leading the group towards the one elevator I saw on my way to the cloning room.

The moment I said that, the alarms did exactly that, some of the growths on the walls and ceiling bursting and releasing G-Trolls and G-Elves. I sighed and engulfed myself in the combined auras of my arms, cursing Murphy's law.

"Great way to tempt fate!" Kid Flash yelled at me, ducking under a troll arm.

I put up two walls down the middle of the hall, separating the horde of genomorphs and clearing the path. "Run! I'll hold them back and buy you guys time!" I ordered, feeling the strain of the horde beating away at my barriers, a headache beginning to form.

Aqualad and the others paused for a moment, giving me a look. I grunted and shook my head at the silent question. "Look, I already said that I'm new! Right now, I don't think I'm capable of moving and keeping these up! Now go! I'll stay back and keep the attention of the horde!" I yelled, my headache becoming almost unbearable. "I'll catch up!"

After a stubborn glare from me, they ran off, Rosa giving me a peck on the cheek before she joined the others. I took a deep breath, looking back to my zombie friend, it snarling and forming black blade claws on its hands. With a shout, I released the barriers once the group turned down another hallway, my zombie leaping into action to attack the side full of elves.

A troll took a swing at me, the lumbering giant's fist seeming to come at me in slow motion as I rolled under it, barely managing to dodge an attack from another one. I caught the hand of another one, lifting it like it was a toy and using it as a weapon. The troll in my grip roared as it slammed into its kin, knocking them back like they were made of paper. Grunting, I changed my grip, releasing it after a quick spin.

It collided into its friends with a meaty crash, a few wet cracks echoing through the hall. After that, my vision turned black for a second, an elf's triumphant screech greeting my ears as I spun around to see the annoyance, backhanding the creature with my obsidian arm with a roar. It was at this point I realized that my zombie friend was down, a few trolls pounding away at its poor body, embedding it into the floor from the force their blows.

I barely managed to duck under another troll fist as I tried to help the thing, only for an elf to claw my face, my vision going dark and a searing pain erupt in my eyes. Hot, irony blood dripped into my mouth as I yelled in pain, lifting my right arm and throwing a punch with all my might, it hitting something I couldn't see. There was a loud screech and then silence, my shoulder now wet with something warm. With another yell, I lifted my arm and focused as best I could to form a dome barrier around me, all the noise around me dimming as I did so.

Breathing heavily, I sat down and smirked despite my pain. "Hah! Bring it on, bitches!" I taunted, sticking my tongue out. "Break through this!"

In the background, Desmond's voice rang out over the intercom system. "RELEASE THE G-WYRM!"

Having an idea, I focused on my arms, remembering my weird 'life sonar' from earlier. "I hope I can do this…." I muttered as the pounding on my barrier became almost unbearable.

My right arm pulsed with energy, my black-filled sight being filled with white silhouettes of the genomorphs all around me. I could see the walls of the hallway, but bits were missing from my view. Grunting, I pushed my barrier away from me, blasting the genomorphs away from me. I flew down the hall in the direction my friends went, only for something to break down the wall at the end of the hall once I was a few feet away, looking at me and roaring loudly, the noise making the other genomorphs run away in fear.

It lunged forward and opened its massive maw, trying to swallow me whole. I backed away from the giant worm, the creature roaring in anger as it thrashed about the hallway like it was having a tantrum. The thing was just one massive white silhouette to my vision, mostly sharp teeth on a worm body was all I could make of the thing. It lunged forward, moving surprisingly fast as it made another dive to consume me, actually succeeding in its goal with the surprise tongues that shot out and wrapped around my waist and arms, pulling me into that deadly mouth.

It chewed briefly, my aura defending me against most of the teeth, a few of them slicing deeply into my legs and arms. With a pleased gurgle, it swallowed me whole, wet flesh seeming to pull me deeper into the creature. I struggled and tried to fight back, only for more teeth to do another round of chewing, these ones grinding painfully into the parts they could get.

"I. am. not. dying. here. today!" I yelled, getting a mouthful of something thick and snot-like for each word. After a few moments of being chewed and pulled deeper into this creature's digestional tract, I had finally reached its stomach, it squeezing painfully around me as I was dumped into the acids in there.

Now with pain thundering all throughout my being, an eerie calm began to take root in me, words that are not my own coming out of my mouth. "In this place of dark and light….." I began bringing both of my arms to my chest. "I quest for balance, that is my fight." All the pain in me started to fade as I spoke automatically, something spreading up both of my arms and to two points on my forehead. "With life comes death…." I continued, a black sword of energy coming into existence, being used to cut my way out of the creature's stomach, bursting out its massive side with a shower of gore. "And with death comes life…." I turned around and raised my crystal arm on instinct, healing the wound with a burst of white energy. "By Grey Lantern's balance, I'll end this strife." I finished, flying behind it and pulling both my hands together and firing a massive beam of grey energy at it.

The beam hit it like a freight train, the genomorph shrank rapidly from the move, seeming to devolve rapidly. all that was left of the thing was an earthworm on the ground. The feeling left me once I was done, making me realize that my eyes were fixed somehow during all that.

"What in the hell?" I asked out loud, blinking after I shut down my life sight, feeling a little concerned about what just happened. I looked in both directions just in case there were any more genomorphs, sighing a little in relief upon finding none. "Grey Lantern? The fuck is a Grey Lantern?" I asked out loud again, a little incredulous at the stupid name, wincing a little at some of the unhealed wounds.

And with no answer from anything I started my trek to find my friends, grumbling under my breath as I flew down the hall and up the elevator, following the path of destruction the group left behind. My trip turned out uneventful as most of the genomorphs fled at the sight of me, even as I stopped paying them mind. Eventually, I managed to find them up on the first floor foyer, fighting a hulked out grey monster with strips of normal skin dangling off it.

Having an idea, I stealthily floated upwards hanging out just above the fight, waiting for an opening to join in. Rosa went for a grapple on it, the thing grabbing her by the shoulders and pinning her into a pillar, punching her once in the face. " **DYNAMIC ENTRY**!" I yelled as I dove down with a dropkick, my feet hitting its face with a loud boom and sending it flying a few feet away from her.

"Hi guys! Didja miss me?!" I yelled, smiling with pride from my kick.

"Equinox!" Robin yelled. "Glad you're alive! Help us out with this, will you!"

"Already on it!" I replied, focusing on the monster. "What is this thing?!" I asked as Aqualad went after it with some water swords, sparking with electricity.

"It's Desmond! He drank some kind of super-steroid!" Kid Flash explained as he slid behind the thing, throwing some rapid fire punches into the back of its knees.

I gave the thing another look over and blinked. "Well, isn't that great…" I sighed and joined in on the fight, Rosa joining in with me.

We both actually managed to deal with the mutated Desmond pretty fine, the both of us swapping back and forth between gaining his attention and having the other get a free shot on the dumb brute. He did manage to get a punch in on me, hitting me through one of the pillars in the foyer, the building shaking a little. I grunted a little from the pain, Desmond hitting much harder than Rosa had earlier.

"KF! Come here!" Robin yelled, sounding like he had a plan.

I flew back into the foray just as Aqualad got batted away by the freak, the poor man flying a few feet from the blow. Kid Flash seemed to magically appear between me and Desmond, the yellow suited boy slapping him in the face and grabbing the patch of loose skin before speeding off. He stopped by a pillar and smirked, holding up the patch like a trophy. "Got your nose!" He taunted, making the monster chase after him.

Robin came up to us as the Desmond chased Kid Flash, a holographic diagram of the room displayed. "Take out the supports. We're gonna drop the building on him." He informed us, running off to the middle of the room and drawing an X with some chalk he pulled out of seemingly nowhere.

Aqualad, Rosa, and I shared a nod and went into action. I punched down a pillar with ease as Kid Flash kited Desmond around and destroyed pillars with his stupidity, Aqualad spraying down a patch of water on the X. Kid Flash slid through the water and safely out of the marked point, sticking his tongue out at the monster barreling toward him. The dumb baddie barely got close to Kid flash, Rosa leaping out of the side and punching him down to the ground, landing on the other side.

I formed a small circular barrier just above him and threw it down onto his back, smashing and holding him into the puddle as Aqualad electrocuted him. I flew over to them just as Robin pressed a button, the last pillar exploding as I threw up a dome shield around us, the building collapsing with a muted crash from within the shield. After I was sure that the rubble has settled, I grunted as I slowly pushed the shield outwards, feeling like sleeping for an entire week.

Robin sighed, sitting down on the floor. "Good job, guys. Equinox, thanks for the barrier, we would've been buried alive under all that."

I closed my eyes, breathing heavily and moving my arms forward. "No….Problem…." I forced out, just as the last of the rubble was moved away from above us. "OHTHANKGOD!" I yelled and fell over, releasing my barrier suddenly, scaring everyone around me. "I'm fine…. just need some rest…." I groaned as they surrounded me, waving them off weakly.

"You're bleeding." Rosa pointed out, sounding a little worried.

I opened my eyes and raised a brow at her. "You know I've survived worse. I said make it look good earlier, not cripple me. Seriously, I'm pretty sure I felt vertebrae snap." I sighed and shook my head with a smile at her. "At least I know for sure I can regenerate now." At her dejected look, and others surprised looks, I shook my head. "It's fine. I forgive her, I did ask for it." I then moved my head a little, smiling wider at the sight. "Look, the moon. I told you." I pointed with my left hand, chuckling a little.

Rosa turned around and looked up, seemingly in awe of the sight. Pretty soon, a figure was flying towards us, cape billowing in the wind behind it. The man flew close enough for us to make out who it was, the red and blue suited Superman. He seemed a little confused as he came to land in front of us.

"And look. It's Superman, don't we keep our promises or what?" I laughed a little, grimacing from the pain in my ribs.

Then more heroes showed up behind him, a man with a cape and a thunderbolt on his chest, very attractive woman showing a whole lotta cleavage and legs for days, a golden lasso on her hip. The green man from earlier alongside a red robot-looking man with his legs engulfed in a red vortex. Even the stereotypical magician man was here, flying atop a disc of….something, I assume magic. A strange silvery man with a glowing red triangle on his chest, a hawkman wielding a mace, alongside a hawkwoman. The green suited guy with a green aura and a glowing green ring seemed to be giving me a curious look.

Another glowy ring man flew other people down on a green disc projected from his ring, the group consisting of a blonde woman in a dark outfit, Batman, that Robin Hood guy, the orange and green suited man from the sidekick meeting. Everyone here looked a little annoyed or angry at the damage around us. A guy in a red and more professional version of Kid Flash's suit appeared out of nowhere after a moment.

Sensing something was about to go down, I tried to get up, being helped by Aqualad, who kept his eyes on the orange and green suited man. "Thanks…" I thanked him, going to join Rosa's side as she approached Superman. I limped a little as I got next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked down at me with a small smile, then looked down at her suit, its torn bit covering the emblem on the front. With a little hesitation, she pulled it up, displaying the stylized S to everyone's shock. A few of the heroes gasped once they realized what she was.

Superman's face…. I just had a bad feeling when I didn't see any sort of smile as Rosa gave her 'Father' a warm smile, happy to see him in person. Then he looked a little angry as his face turned stony, making Rosa flinch at the stare.

Batman came up next to Superman. "Is that what I think it is?" He gruffly asked, still glaring at nothing in particular.

"She's not an it." I defended, hugging Rosa and glaring at Superman.

Rosa pat my head and smiled a little, then turned to look around at everyone. "I am a clone with both Wonder Woman's and Superman's DNA!" She informed loud enough for everyone to hear, making all of the heroes present to start sharing looks with one another, Legs For Days cautiously approaching.

Batman's glare intensified into full force. "Start talking." He demanded…. and so we did.

 **Time skip…………**

" _Well…. It's official, Superman is now my least favorite hero here_." I thought to myself as the hawkpeople and the african american green ring hero flew off with the mutant Desmond. My friends and I were told to stay where we were as three heroes conversed a few yards away, a few others talking on the other side of us.

Wonder Woman, whom I've just learned is that tall woman with a nice 'everything', actually seemed to be excited to have a daughter, despite not giving birth to Rosa. She introduced herself as Diana of Themyscira, Wonder Woman. When Rosa introduced herself, Diana admitted that she liked the name I gave her, too, called it a 'wonderful name for a young woman.' She turned out to be pretty nice, even offering us a home on Themyscira if we had nowhere to go.

Superman on the other hand…. just avoided Rosa like the plague, not even making eye contact like she'd just disappear. I gradually grew to dislike him more with each time he snubbed Rosa's attempts to speak with the man. With a sigh, I glared at the hero's back, rolling my eyes.

"They do know that you can hear them, right?" I asked out loud, seeing Wonder Woman place a hand on Superman's shoulder and give him a concerned look.

"Oh, he knows." Rosa sniffled a little, looking at a piece of rubble. "I don't think he cares."

"What a douche." I snorted, earning a glare from the hero in question. "Yeah, I said it." I muttered under my breath, meeting his glare with my own. "Dad of the goddamn year." I angrily finished, making the man wince and soften his glare slightly.

The remaining green ringed hero floated down in front of me. "Hey, can I talk with you for a bit?"

"Oh, uh…. Alright?" I nodded unsurely, following the hero away from my group, Rosa following curiously along with me. "She's coming along too, is that alright?"

He shrugged. "That's fine with me."

I shared a smile with my friend and followed him behind a particularly tall pile of rubble, supposing that the man wanted some privacy. When we got there, he gave me a curious look, his eyes going to the odd logo on the chest of my suit, it somehow staying intact despite all the crazy stuff from earlier. With a fake indignant look, I covered my chest and glared at the man, rewarding me with a slight blush from the man.

"You're the Green Lantern, right? Hal Jordan?" Rosa asked, looking a little happier to see a new hero.

The man scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, that's me." He chuckled and smiled at the clone. "Nice to know that someone can tell us apart. There's like three other Green Lanterns on earth."

Rosa smiled back at him as I spoke up. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Hal pointed at my arms, then gestured to his ring. "I've been told that your powers are similar to my ring's."

I blinked. "So that bling comes with some perks?"

"Yeah, I guess you can put it that way. Never heard it described like that." Hal chuckled a bit at my blunt description. "I was just curious as to how you got your…. arms? I don't suppose that you grew up with those?" He asked, giving me a reassuring smile once I went silent.

I paused a little, thinking about how to explain my situation for a moment. I took a deep breath, deciding to be mostly honest with this guy. "I was dead. I dunno how I died and I can't remember much from before that." I slowly began, holding up both of my arms. "Found myself wandering this 'grey void' area, don't even remember how long I wandered that place, to be honest. Eventually, I found two massive beings, the both of them managing to split the grey into black and white by their presence alone." I shrugged, looking down at the ground. "A reaper-like thing and a very bright...thing, I dunno what it was. Well, me being me, I woke the both of them up. They were pretty curious about the spirit that found its way there, so they gave me an offer." I lifted my arms again. "I can come back to life in a different universe, but I'll have to choose either a black ring or a white ring….. Heh, I chose both." I smiled at the dumbfounded hero. "They said that they modified me to better suit the clashing powesets and, as punishment for being tricky, I'll have to learn as I go with these. Then a portal opened up and I walked through, finding myself at the hero meetup before the CADMUS thing." I shrugged again. "The only hint I got for these are that one uses death energy and the other one uses life."

Rosa and Hal were stunned, in shock at my story. The ensuing moment of eerie silence made me a little nervous at their reactions, making me try to take a step backwards, only for Rosa to wrap me in a tight hug. I think I felt bone pop under the force of her hug, releasing a pained wheeze.

"Need…. air…." I croaked, patting her back weakly.

She gasped and released me. "Sorry! New to this 'hug' thing. I felt that you needed one." She apologized, frowning a little.

"You did alright…. Just tone down the strength." I rubbed my aching ribs, then turned to Hal, an expectant look on my face.

The man coughed into his fist. "Not the weirdest story I've heard, young lady. There's an unkillable zombie man running around Batman's turf and there's a dumb villain copy of Superman. If anything, your story is tame." He smiled reassuringly. "Though, you might want to come with me to Oa and see the Guardians. They'll probably have some clues as to teaching you your powers. How does that sound?" He offered. "They've been around for a very long time."

"Guardians?" I asked, raising a brow and narrowing my eyes. "Oa?"

Rosa even seemed confused. "I've never heard of them."

Hal chuckled. "Yeah, when I got my ring, I was just as confused as you. Put simply, Oa is the Green Lantern base planet and the Guardians are the bosses of the Lanterns."

"So we'll be going through space to see little green men?" I asked, a little excited at the idea of going into space.

Hal chuckled a little "Eh, little blue men, but yeah."

Smiling excitedly, I nodded. "I'm in. When do we go?"

"Shortly after Batman and the others finish chewing out the newbies." He informed with a smirk, then pointed back to where we came from. "You can go back to your friends. I'll pick you up after this is all done."

I gave him a small salute and ran back to the others, Rosa following close behind. When Rosa and I came back into view, me waving off Kid Flash's curiosity, Wonder Woman noticed and gave Superman a push in our direction, looking angry at whatever the man said. Superman seemed a little down as he awkwardly approached us.

The man sighed, making eye contact with Rosa once he got close. "We'll, uh, figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now, uh, I-I'd better make sure that they have that Blockbuster creature squared away." He said, and promptly flew off without another word, pissing me off even more at the man's attitude.

"I am so pranking you at every chance I have!" I angrily announced to the world, pointing at the shrinking silhouette and earning some laughs from everyone around me and a hug from Rosa.

"He wouldn't appreciate that." The gruff voice of Batman cut through the laughter like a knife, making the sidekicks and I freeze a little from the deadpan tone. "Now that I have all your attention, CADMUS will be investigated, all 52 levels." He informed us. "But, let's make one thing clear…."

"You should've called!" The red suited man yelled at us, earning a scathing glare from the main hero here and promptly backing off.

"We tried." I defended. "When we realized that things were much more serious than we thought, we did try, none of the signals got through, and we were too deep underground to safely escape."

"Still, none of you should have went here in the first place." Batman turned back to us. "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed orders and endangered lives. You will _not_ be doing this again."

Aqualad stepped forward meeting Batman's glare with a cool look. "I'm sorry, but we will."

The orange and green suited man spoke up. "Aqualad, stand down."

Aqualad looked back to him. "Apologies, my king, but no." Those words made the man raise a brow in honest shock and confusion. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful… Important."

Red suit looked confused. "Is this about the treatment at the Hall? The three of you-"

"Five of us, and It's not." Kid flash interrupted, Robin stepping forward.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?" Robin pleaded with the man.

Rosa snorted, giving the heroes confronting us a derisive stare. "Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple…." She took a few steps forward. "Get on board, or get outta the way."

I stood next to her. "Sounds about right." I chuckled.

Batman's glare intensified…..

A/N: Yup. I stopped here…. There's a three day timeskip starting here, so I figure I can make the next chapter about Equinox's trip to Oa (I don't know how long it takes to get there. But it took less than a day in the crappy movie.) And about Rosa hanging out at Themyscira and learning a few moves from her 'family'... sounds good?

I'm planning on adding some characters from the comics, but I'll let you guys choose who I'm going to add by... I dunno, depends on who you guys choose. there's three options...

Indigo. I've put the most thought into adding her in as a kind of awkward/cute amnesiac robot girl who's learning to be human.

The Drowned. Yeah... I just wanna see what I could do with **that** piece of work...lol.

And a Teenage Queen Maxima. She's a princess at this point and is searching for a mate to share her future throne on her homeworld.

Meh... let's see what you all think.


End file.
